


Rat-Boy and the Egg-Whip

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Eggbeater challenge story.





	Rat-Boy and the Egg-Whip

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Rat-Boy and the Egg-Whip by 'Reesa

11/08/97  
Short Story Challenge  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. Chris Carter, Fox Television and Ten Thirteen Productions own them. I may WISH I owned them, but that's another thing altogether. I'm not getting any money out of writing this, it's for private entertainment purposes only (It's the Mulder/Krycek Psychic Friends Hotline!) and constructive criticism is welcome, to <>  
Two, two, two disclaimers in one!: This was written laaaate at night, for the Egg-Beater challenge, though I wasn't on the list at the time. Technically, I suppose it's not slash, having none of the Good Stuff in it...but I'm working on that...*grin*

* * *

Rat-Boy and the Egg-Whip   
'Reesa

"Damn." Mulder watched in disgust as his egg beater pinged to the floor, scattering trails of The Perfect Omelet all over the rather sticky linoleum. He -could- make The Perfect Omelet, it just took him a dozen eggs, a block of cheese, an onion and a few tomatoes. Ham would have been nice, but the only thing meat-like that he'd been able to find in his fridge was also a faint shade of shiny green.

Stooping over to retrieve the fallen utensil, he nevertheless went immediately for the gun that wasn't there when he saw a pair of ratty sneakers appear at the edge of his vision. Traveling higher, hazel eyes took in jeans that looked like a fashion nightmare, and a plain white T-shirt, bloodstained and torn.

"Krycek." With little more warning than that snarled word, he was upright again, clutching the wire whisk before him like a knife. "What the hell do you think you're doing here, you little bastard?"

Disheveled, the younger man's hair looked matted in one spot, and a trickle of blood had dried down the side of his face. Emerald green eyes held nothing...everything...fear, amusement, and a hint of something that had always been there, for as long as they'd been acquainted. Something dark, but hardly dangerous. Mulder hadn't ever placed it.

"Mulder...Fox..." Krycek's voice seemed to crack, making the words a prayer for salvation. "I'm dead...I...fuck. You don't care." He'd wanted one last look at the only decent person he'd ever known, before they dragged him back to the hole they'd dug for him, and now, staring down his former partner as he threatened him with an egg-beater, he almost wished he hadn't come.

"I had to give you something Mulder, before they find me again. Had to tell you I was sorry for what I did to you." He wanted to take it all back, every miserable excuse he'd ever given anyone for his betrayal, and he wanted, needed, for the older man to understand. He'd tried his best, though he wasn't exactly a word-smith, and he tossed the results towards the counter.

"You want the truth Mulder. There's a little of it, in there." Past caring what the consequences would be, he took a step closer and raised his hand, allowing it to finally touch the stubbled cheek he'd recalled in stolen moments between running for his life. It was everything he'd imagined, and more, though far less than he'd hoped.

"You're human after all. I'm sorry." Whether he was sorry for Mulder's mortality, or the sins he'd committed against the man of fragile flesh and blood, he didn't say, gone before he could be asked.

Jerking back, a moment to late to shy from the touch, Mulder watched in horrified fascination as Krycek left as silently as he'd arrived. After another flash of eternity, he reached for the envelope. The truth...

    -Dear Fox,  
    -My own confession, too late. I love you...-

Oddly enough, the egg-beater was back on the floor...


End file.
